


In die Ecke gedrängt

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Angst, Brakelmanns POV, First Kiss, Gen, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, characters as children
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Brakelmanns erster Kuß. Spielt im Sommer vor Rebeccas „Die letzten Sommerferien“> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	In die Ecke gedrängt

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Reverse – erster Kuß (als Angst) – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Neues aus Büttenwarder  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Angst, characters as children  
> Handlung: Brakelmanns erster Kuß. Spielt im Sommer vor Rebeccas „[Die letzten Sommerferien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713950)“, Brakelmann ist also etwa 14.  
> Länge: ca. 650 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 50 Minuten  
> A/N: Das hift jetzt bingomäßig wenig, aber ich hatte die Idee im Kopf und die mußte unbedingt noch raus ;)

***

Helga erwischt ihn nach der Schule auf dem Schulhof. Sie hat ihn in den letzten Tagen schon öfter so komisch angesehen und gekichert, wenn er etwas gesagt hat, aber da waren die anderen ja immer dabei und ihm konnte nichts passieren. Aber jetzt ist er alleine, weil er nochmal zur Schule zurückgerannt ist, weil er seine Mütze vergessen hat. Und Adsche konnte nicht mitkommen, weil sein Vati wollte, daß er heute beim Mähen hilft, und Adsches Vati kann sehr böse werden, wenn Adsche dann zu spät kommt. Brakelmann geht rückwärts, die Mütze in beiden Händen. Und Helga lächelt schon wieder so und geht auf ihn zu. Bis er plötzlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Schulhofmauer stößt und Helga ihren Kaugummi ausspuckt.

„Du hast doch bestimmt noch nie ein Mädchen geküßt, oder?“

„Klar hab‘ ich das“, behauptet Brakelmann. Sein Herz rast. Helga ist einen halben Kopf größer als er und _entwickelt_ , sagt seine Mutti. Das ist schon so, seit sie mit ihren Eltern am Anfang des Schuljahrs wieder zurückgekommen ist aus Klöppenstedt. Dort ist viel mehr los, sagt Helga. Und die Jungs sind viel reifer.

„Willst du mal?“

Brakelmann will bloß weg. Aber wenn er das macht, weiß sie, daß er noch nie … Deshalb nickt er, und Helga kommt noch näher und preßt ihren Mund auf seinen. Und er kriegt keine Luft mehr, aber er kann nicht weg, weil Helga ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern festhält. Er preßt die Augen zusammen und versucht, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, aber dann ist da etwas feuchtes, warmes auf seinen Lippen und versucht, in seinen Mund zu kommen und er kann einfach nicht mehr anders und reißt sich los.

Im ersten Moment sieht Helga ihn fast erschrocken an, aber dann kichert sie wieder und Brakelmann spürt, wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht steigt. Er würde am liebsten auf den Boden spucken und sich den Mund abwischen, aber er steht da wie gelähmt, während Helga lacht. „Du hast ja echt noch gar keine Ahnung“, sagt Helga, und dann dreht sie sich um und geht. Und er steht immer noch da mit seiner Mütze in der Hand, die er die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen hat, und wünscht sich, Adsche wäre mitgekommen, Dann wäre das nie passiert, wenn Adsche dabeigewesen wäre, hätte sie sich das bestimmt nicht getraut. Und jetzt würde sie das bestimmt überall herumerzählen … ihm wird ganz heiß, und er muß sich hinsetzen, weil seine Beine so wacklig sind. Alle werden über ihn lachen. Er legt den Kopf auf die Knie und versucht ruhiger zu atmen. Er muß unbedingt … er muß ein anderes Mädchen küssen, dann werden sie Helga nicht glauben. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelt es ihn. Das ist so eklig! Nein, das kann er nicht tun. Er ballt die Fäuste. Wenn Helga was erzählt, wird er einfach sagen, daß er nur keine Lust hatte Helga zu küssen. Warum ist ihm die Idee bloß nicht früher gekommen? Das hätte er eben zu Helga sagen müssen. Wenn es das nächste Mal eine versucht, wird er nicht mehr so dumm sein. Und dann muß er irgendwie rausfinden, wie er das üben kann. Damit ihm dabei nicht mehr schlecht wird und damit so etwas nie wieder passiert.

Das Planen hilft, und nach einer Weile klopft sein Herz nicht mehr so wild und er kann wieder aufstehen und nach Hause gehen. Seine Mutti wird eh schon schimpfen, daß er wieder zu spät ist. Aber er kann ja das mit der Mütze sagen, das ist nicht mal eine richtige Lüge, nur eine halbe. Auf dem Heimweg überlegt er kurz, ob er seine Mutti fragen soll, wie das mit dem Küssen richtig geht, aber das ist ihm zu peinlich. Das kann er nicht machen. Und Adsche hat bestimmt noch weniger Ahnung als er, Adsche ist ja immer so hinterher.

Brakelmann seufzt. Das ist ganz schön schwierig. Aber ihm wird schon noch was einfallen. Ihm fällt schließlich immer was ein.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Arme Helga … eigentlich war sie ja nur ein bißchen in Brakelmann verknallt und wollte ihm gar nix böses tun. Aber das konnte sie natürlich nicht ahnen, daß es für Brakelmann noch zu früh und vor allem die falsche Person war. Und wem das zu traurig war, dem empfehle ich die Lektüre von „[Die letzten Sommerferien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713950)“, da findet Brakelmann nämlich endlich die Lösung für sein Problem <3


End file.
